Greg Chun
|birthplace = Evanston, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Composer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1998-present |status = Active |website = Greg Chun }}Greg Chun (born November 11, 1971 in Evanston, Illinois, USA) is an American voice actor best known for his video game work. As a music producer, he has created music for numerous national advertising campaigns, hundreds of mobile games, and his long-standing collaboration with The Lonely Island has allowed his music to be featured on Saturday Night Live, the 67th Primetime Emmy Awards, and the Michael Bolton Sexy Valentine's Day Special. As a music director, Greg has performed on the stages of Carnegie Hall, the Dolby Theater, and Disney Concert Hall. Greg is a native of Chicago and a graduate of Stanford University. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Erased'' (2017) - Gaku Yashiro, Additional Voices *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Cheng Hu (ep. 8), Policeman (ep. 9), Santini's Father (ep. 11) *''Twice Upon a Time'' (2018) - Than, Driver (ep. 3) *''Family Business'' (2019-present) - Oliver *''Kingdom'' (2019-present) - Chang, Additional Voices *''Nowhere Man'' (2019) - Cui Cheng Gui *''Osmosis'' (2019-present) - Paul Vanhove *''Undercover'' (2019) - Bob Lemmens Miniseries *''Wolf'' (2018) - Kaya Ülgen Films *''Rock My Heart'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2018) - Byakuya Kuchiki *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''To Each, Her Own'' (2018) - David *''Illang: The Wolf Brigade'' (2018) - Sangwu Han *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Clayderman *''When Angels Sleep'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''The Forest of Love'' (2019) - Ishii *''Money Trap'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''The Son'' (2019) - Lorenzo Roy *''Tune in for Love'' (2019) - Yoo Yeol *''Grandma's Wedding'' (2019) - Julio Anime Dubbing Anime *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Ryōji Kaji (Netflix Dub) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - En Oyashiro, Zosui (ep. 431) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - N'Doul *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-2019) - Garou *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Ryūrō Hirotsu, Natsume Souseki, Ukai (ep. 22) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Matsuo *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Yoshihiko Sagami (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Narrator *''Baki'' (2018) - Kaoru Hanayama, Kunimatsu, Harashima (ep. 2), Mitsuomi Hasegawa (ep. 7), Prison Guard 1 (ep. 14), Judoist 3 (ep. 15), Sparring Partner 1 (ep. 24) *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Phi, Hyde *''Fate/Extra Last Encore'' (2018) - Twice H. Pieceman *''Hero Mask'' (2018-present) - James Blood *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Superior, Researcher *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Jay Yun *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Tatsumi Leonard Aragaki, Ring Announcer, Goon (ep. 1), Spectator (ep. 2) *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Hideomi Iba *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Naoki Miki *''Cannon Busters'' (2019) - 9ine, Additional Voices *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Virgo Asmita Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Ryōji Kaji (Netflix Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Ryōji Kaji, SEELE (Netflix Dub) *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) - Man with Key (VSI Dub) *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Black Hooded Man Video Game Dubbing *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Adam *''Judgment'' (2018) - Takayugi Yagami *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Alfyn Greengrass *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Greg Chun at the Internet Movie Database *Greg Chun at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital Category:Voice Actors for Igloo Music